


Smoke and Song

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: MD & GG in the present day, using mobile phones





	Smoke and Song

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a suggestion from an anon about two or three years ago. I hope I have done it justice. Thanks for the idea darling!

'Lena..the microwave is sick..'

It had been a little while since her cell phone had shrilled it's annoying beep alert of a new message, but at the time she had been on the stage in the middle of the dress rehearsal for her new show. Now, finally, she had five minutes to visit the ladies room then read her message.

As always, her lover's image next to the message icon brought a smile to her face and lit her eyes as if they were a Christmas tree. Pressing the tiny buttons as quick as she could she sent back a reply;

'What do you mean liebling?"

Barely had she set the phone down to pick up her cup of coffee so the beeping shrilled again. Raising an eyebrow at how fast the brunette had relied, realising that it didn't bode well she picked up her phone again, only for her happy expression to turn itself upside down as she read the reply;

"I was making popcorn when it popped too loud and coughed black smoke.."

Groaning as she read the last message again and again she closed her eyes, it was always astounding to her what chaos the younger woman could cause in one kitchen. Why she even remembered the time she walked into the kitchen as the brunette was putting away in the fridge the butter just in time to see all the shelves collapse and the food to surge over the floor around her lover's bare feet as the younger woman looked sheepish, grinned and said 'oops'. This promised to be another one of those times.

'Just leave it for now liebling and i will clear up when i get home'

It was then she got the five minute call to go back to places for the second half of the dress rehearsal. About to send another message saying she'd speak to the brunette later the phone beeped again,

'Lena..i think we need a new one..the door won't open either..'

Counting to ten she took a breath before sending her last reply to the brunette. Thankfully the work on her show would calm down the irritation she was feeling at the moment.

"Go sit down liebling and I will bring a new one home with me'

Getting up from the chair after that she lifted her cup of coffee and swallowed the rest of it quickly before she had to be back on the stage. The opening night was just a few hours away now and everything was ready save for this last run through. Even the costumes were perfect she thought to herself and glanced down at the new dress she was wearing that night. She'd designed it herself of course and with every move she made it caught the light perfectly. Hurrying back to the stage she forgot about the sick microwave while she concentrated on perfecting routines and entrances and even what she would say to the audience that night.

Finally finished with the last minute rehearsal Marlene was jubilant as she went back to her dressing room, or she was until she saw the flashing light on her phone. "Either she's destroyed the kitchen or she's hungry" the blonde thought to herself as she apprehensively picked up the phone only to see the messages all saying the same thing;

"Lena...i'm hungry… the microwave ate my popcorn"

Sighing softly, though she found her lover to be adorable even now, she replied quickly,

"Chinese for dinner and on the way I'll pick up a new microwave".

It was then she glanced at the clock and swore loudly when she realised she had just one and a half hours to get to the shop to buy a microwave, get home, make sure her lover ate something, get back here and refresh her make up. She didn't have the time to change out of her stage costume then put it back on later, something she never did. Not liking it in the least but having no choice she jammed her feet into her boots and grabbed her jacket before sweeping out of her dressing room. Ignoring, for now, the new message alert she put her car into gear and set off to get the errands done in as fast a time as possible.

Having picked up a new microwave with as little fuss as possible it was at the Chinese shop where she lost time waiting for them to cook her order. Finally making it home with forty minutes to spare she hurried into the house with the bag of hot food only to be greeted not by her lover, Greta, but by a big dog standing up his hind legs trying to get at the food. Telling him to get down and holding it far away she pushed through to the kitchen where she found Greta still fiddling with the blackened microwave.

"Liebling.. leave that alone for now, there's a new one in the car and I have our dinner here". Greeting the blonde with a kiss and somewhat sheepish smile at the mention of the broken microwave she nodded her head then gasped as she saw the stage costume, "Lena.. you are still vearing your costume". Glancing over her shoulder she bobbed her head and turned half way round, as in her hand she clutched the container she'd just opened, "yes liebling, I didn't have time otherwise", she didn't elaborate more, she wasn't trying to guilt trip the brunette.

Serving the food onto plates she carried them to the table and managed to eat the plateful in a short time leaving her a few minutes to relax before going out again. While the blonde relaxed Greta went and took the new boxed microwave out of the car. Carrying it into the kitchen Marlene frowned, "no, no no liebling, leave it, I will take it out and make sure it is working okay". She didn't want a repeat of the old machine. Getting up from the table then she caught the brunette around the middle, "I won't be home late tonight liebling". She couldn't resist giving the brunette a gentle kiss to the earlobe but pulled away again before it could deepen into something else entirely.

It was a couple of hours in a flurry of faux fur and red roses that Marlene entered her dressing room, the audience's cries now drowned out by the thick wooden door that was closed. Dropping down into her chair at the vanity she noticed the flashing light on her phone signalling an unread message.

Picking it up and reading it she groaned aloud, so much for Greta listening to her about that darn microwave;

"Lena...the microwave is sick.."


End file.
